


忍

by LayCodex



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M, mob, 血腥描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex
Summary: 我好菜写不出mob的感觉_(:з」∠)_是抽奖的无偿
Relationships: mob忍者, 龙忍
Kudos: 2





	忍

一  
这是我第一次触摸到前辈的睫毛。  
记忆中的他是随行的影子，是最亲近却最难以触及的人。我曾在萨纳兰的星空中尝试去摘下那个遮住了半张面容的面罩，想看一看面罩下的眼睫是否和他暴露在外的睫毛一样长度。可惜手指带起的风惊扰了在他怀中沉睡的兔子，在能看见那对浅色瞳孔之前，他的丙子椒林剑先架在了我的咽喉上。  
我也曾和他告白过好几次，但都被同样的话语拒绝。  
他说在举起双刃时他的命就不再属于自己，死亡是他的归宿，而这个归宿到来的时间他无法控制也难以预测。  
“你的命很硬的，信我。”这句当时逗得他发笑的话，现在似乎成了我对他的诅咒。  
我收回思绪，小心翼翼地抚摸着前辈的睫毛和那张伤痕累累的脸。  
“你玩不玩？不玩我们来。”我用拇指替他抹去眼角的血液，缓缓站起身，慢慢地向后退去，将我挚爱的影子推入了深渊。  
“我不玩，我只是看看他，你们来吧。”鬼使神差地，我舔干净了拇指上的血液，我想，既然都已经把巨龙视线的另一端给了他，那他就应该对我死心塌地，至少在他败犬一般地逃回来后应该讨好我，让我替他求情免受酷刑。可是他没有，就连那张包含着被钢钉贯穿的舌头的双唇都似乎在通过无意识地扇合嘲笑我幼稚。  
他受到苦之后一定会知道我的好，那时候他就肯定会来求我让他活下去。  
我随便找了块岩石坐下，静静欣赏着行刑者们与我的忍者带来的极致华丽的演出。  
不过我的角度似乎不太好，这直接导致了他们在“帮”前辈卸下已经残破不堪的服部手甲时完全遮住了那张冷漠的脸。不过我还是可以观赏到挂着漆黑软裤碎瓣和暗红血迹的白皙长腿，它们被两个男人左右掰开，几乎要成了一字型，想必前辈那从未被开苞的肉穴也暴露了出来。  
忍者的甲胄似乎不是那么好卸下，曾经前辈和我说过这种设计是为了防止他们在飞檐走壁时候不会掉了武器，毕竟就连甲胄的某些连接处都会用来放置暗器。虽然我觉得这个逻辑不是很通畅，但是男人们确实花了一些功夫才将忍者脱了干净。  
我掏了掏耳朵选择过滤掉这些人对于前辈的脏话，我只想听他的呻吟声与服软，那些骂他是婊子一类的话语对我吸引力可不足。然而想让他服软应该挺困难的，他们将赤裸的前辈四肢分别锁在木架的四个端点，拿着通红的烙铁棍在他已经布满血污与伤痕的躯体上留下丑陋印记。我看见前辈只是垂着头，粘着暗色血液的浅灰长发将他的睫毛与嘴唇都藏了起来，我看不见那张苍白的薄唇是否在颤抖，但是我猜他正在强撑着。  
忍者都是这样爱逞强吗？明明都疼得小腿打颤了。  
“可以了，他不怕这种疼的。”我弯下腰从地上捡起他曾经从不离手的椒林剑，这玩意可比我的三尖枪轻多了。那柄小刀的刀柄内侧还刻着他的名字，等会我就要用这玩意给他一个全新的人生，想到这个我都觉得下体有抬头之势了。  
“你不是不玩吗？”  
“我改主意了，你们这又玩不出什么花样，难道你们想把他弄成这个样子然后捅屁眼？”我翻了个白眼，这群人真是群莽夫。  
莽夫啊……前辈也这么说过我。  
我撅撅嘴握住刀刃用刀柄顶起前辈的下颚，锋刃刺破了掌心的皮肤，但是我完全感觉不到疼痛，毕竟我从他的眼中收获到了转瞬即逝的惊愕。  
“前辈。”我用另一只手的食指在他左眼的旧疤上细细勾画，拇指则抵住了他的嘴唇撬开了齿关玩弄着温热的舌。“我想给你开个批。”  
“你说什么？”他的语调还是那么平静冷漠，不过我敢保证他一定慌了。我笑嘻嘻地将小刀转了个方向，刀尖从他的锁骨一路下滑，我的血就通过名字凹槽与他的血在刀尖银色的光芒中交融。曾经的战友们似乎在聒噪着，但是我却只能听见前辈的心跳声。  
咚、咚、咚。  
明明我们没有贴得那么近，他的心跳声却能被我的大脑一拍不漏地记录下来。这是爱吗？前辈一定明白。  
我的视线追着刀锋落到了他的性器上，耻毛已经被男人们剃得一干二净，我忽然觉得他不适合长着这么丑陋的男性器官，他是我的挚爱，但我不喜欢男人，所以他就应该是个女人，而且我这么爱他，那他自然应该……  
“前辈，变成女人给我生个孩子吧！”  
悲哀的情欲与致命的冲动混杂着我们的鲜血和他的伤痕在我脑中搅拌成了一滩糜烂的爱，我将这奇异的爱镀进他的椒林剑，用着长枪撕碎魔物的手法将前辈的会阴一分为二。  
“呃！”  
我听见了！他痛了！  
我狂笑着脱下了裤子，将已经硬挺的阳具捣入了他下体的“阴唇”之中，我的龟头操弄着碎肉和血液，仅是体外抽送的几下便让我交了精。  
“我完事了，接下来该你们了。”我最后望了眼前辈浅金的瞳孔，收下了他眼角的泪，心满意足地提上裤子退了出去。

二  
忍者不知道在被龙骑割出了个“性器”后他是怎么度过的，那个偏执古怪的后辈因为失血过多晕过去后其他“战友”便围了上来。他的双腿被再次掰开，男人们为他灌下了苦涩的药汤，但那棕褐色的液体却让他不再疼痛反而变得十分燥痒。他肉穴中第一个接触到的阴茎是带着龙鳞的，那时候他已经被黑布蒙住了眼睛，虽然不能视却也猜出了施暴者是曾经合作过的武士。这个人做爱和打本一样不顾搭档感受，射在大腿上的精液和打在背刺外的雪月花一样歪。不过即使被灌下药忍者还是一如既往冷漠，他深谙这类凌辱的道理，所以在咽下了第三股射在口中的精液后忍者还是秉着一张面具脸，似乎不在挨操而是和往常一样执行任务。  
忍者过于平静以至于男人们开始怀疑药效是不是没有生效，他们开始想着别的点子去折辱忍者。先是将那个割裂的会阴用针线粗略缝合，又是往忍者的胸口注射雌化药剂。他们享受着忍者因为药剂鼓胀起来的胸口与更加会迎合阴茎的肠道却又困扰于忍者异常的平静，他们似乎在玩弄一个性爱玩偶而不是一个可以堕化的精灵。  
不过忍者的体力始终是有限的，尽管这些人近乎癫狂地为他灌入不同的药水，忍者还是在男人们的狂欢中疲惫得晕了过去。  
不过在他昏过去的前一刻，他清晰地听见了有人提议道要为他植入一个子宫，但那个人究竟是谁忍者也无法分辨了。


End file.
